Xavier Ouellet
| birth_place = Bayonne, France | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Xavier Ouellet (born July 29, 1993) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman who is currently playing for the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League (AHL). Ouellet was drafted 48th overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior During the 2009–10 season, in his rookie season, Ouellet played in 43 games for the Montreal Juniors. Ouellet recorded two goals and 14 assists for 16 points. Ouellet recorded three assists in seven playoff games. Ouellet was named to the 2009-10 QMJHL's All-Rookie Team. During the 2010–11 season, in 67 games for the Juniors, Ouellet recorded eight goals and 35 assists for 43 points. Ouellet recorded eight assists in 10 playoff games. Ouellet played for Team Orr at the 2011 CHL Home Hardware Top Prospects Game. During the 2011–12 season, Ouellett was named a team captain for Blainville-Boisbriand, after the team re-located from Montreal. Ouellet was the re-christened Armada's second-leading scorer while playing a combative, physical defensive game. In his third QMJHL season he scored 21 goals with 39 assists in 63 games. Ten of his 21 goals were scored on the power play. The Armada finished first in the West Division and advanced to the second round of the playoffs. Ouellet scored three goals and seven assists in 11 playoff games. Ouellett was named to the QMJHL's first all-star team. During the 2012–13 season, Ouellet returned to Blainville-Boisbriand for his fourth QMJHL season. A team captain for the Armada, he scored 10 goals and 31 assists in 50 games. Nine of his 10 goals were scored on the power play. Blainville-Boisbriand finished first in the West Division and reached the Western Conference finals. Ouellet scored seven goals and nine assists in 15 playoff games.Xavier Ouellet Ouellet was rewarded for his outstanding play during the 2012–13 season by being named to the QMJHL's First All-Star Team for the second year in a row. Professional On March 25, 2012, the Detroit Red Wings signed Ouellet to a three-year entry level contract. During the 2013–14 season, in his first professional season with the Grand Rapids Griffins, Ouellet recorded four goals and 13 assists in 70 games. On October 21, 2013, Ouellet made his NHL debut for the Red Wings in a game against the San Jose Sharks. International play Ouellet played for Team Quebec at the 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, scoring one goal and one assist in five games. Ouellet represented Canada at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Ouellet was one of the top defensemen for Canada at the WJC, scoring a power play goal and two assists in six games. Canada was fourth in the tournament, losing to Russia in overtime in the bronze medal game. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1993 Category:Blainville-Boisbriand Armada players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:French ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Montreal Junior Hockey Club players